Flying on an airplane may cause mild to moderate anxiety for many passengers, and severe anxiety for some passengers. By some estimates, up to 15% of the population is afraid to fly on an airplane. See, for example, McGee, “New Strategies for Fear of Flying,” www.USATODAY.com Travel, Columns & Blogs, Aug. 5, 2009.
Numerous counseling programs have been developed to help people overcome their fear of flying. Most involve educating people about the mechanics of flight, teaching breathing techniques, and/or psychological counseling. Such programs typically are costly, and may not provide active comfort during a flight.